Да здравствует сопротивление
by Inflate
Summary: Mirrorverse. Это - перевод фика "Vivo La Resistenza" автора Lnzy1. Разрешение на перевод получено. Саммари: Среди хаоса, жестокости и убийств, одна слепая девушка должна найти свой путь к безопасности, прежде чем ее отыщут враги.


Мира не знала, куда она идет, но это ее уже совершенно не волновало. Спотыкаясь обо все, что не попадя на пересеченной местности, она вытянула вперед левую руку, нащупывая все, к чему могла дотянуться, и отдергивая ее с взвизгиванием, когда что-нибудь острое царапало ее ладонь или, когда ее рука ударялась об стволы деревьев. Чувствительные пальцы касались твердой и грубой коры, влажных листьев и ветвей, которые висели над головой, и подобно тонким пальцам хватали ее за волосы, касались лица, в то время как резкие уколы шипов терновника ранили ее ноги. Все это время ее ноги, казалось, ударялись об каждый камень и соскользнули в каждое отверстие, с которым ей пришлось пересечься. Ее ноги промокли в стоячей воде и грязи подлеска, но она игнорировала отталкивающие хлюпающие звуки и ощущения от каждого своего неуверенного шага. В правой руке, она держала белую металлическую трость, которая была опорой для ее ног, нажимая и трогая все бесконечные препятствия, которые попадались ей на пути. Препятствия, которые она не могла видеть самостоятельно.

Красный наконечник ее трости был покрыт тонким слоем грязи, так же как и основание ее джинсов. Здесь, глубоко в зарослях Орегонского леса, несмотря на лето, было очень влажно и душно. Это было бы прекрасной защитой от палящего сезонного солнца, если бы она не была заляпана плохо пахнущей грязью, которая напоминала колдовскую смесь из гниющих листьев, фекалий животных, а также дождевой воды.

Помимо собственного сердцебиения, прерывистого дыхания и неуклюжих спотыканий, она могла слышать только тишину.

И это пугало ее.

Где все? Поездка на автобусе в горы была утомительной и весьма напряженной. Вокруг нее, люди плакали и волновались, когда учитель старался успокоить их паническое состояние. Тогда воздух вдруг всколыхнулся от звука покашливания и нездорового шипения умирающего двигателя. Все напряглись, когда водитель излил пару бескомпромиссных проклятий, надавливая на педали газа и требуя от старой машины продолжить путь. Она услышала, как кто-то впереди нее начала читать "Отче наш» и некоторые, услышав, тоже присоединились к этому. Взрыв где-то далеко заставил всех подпрыгнуть. Следующие что она знала, все начали кричать и выбираться наружу через дверь, натыкаясь друг на друга в безумии. Громовой шум топочущих ног, крики и проклятия. Она осталась на своем месте, терпеливо и напряженно ожидая учителя, который придет и поможет ей выйти из сломанного транспортного средства. Заламывая руки вокруг древка своей трости и бормоча себе под нос, чтобы подбодриться, она ждала.

И ждала.

Ее учитель так и не пришел за ней. Не было бережной руки, которая бы провела ее в безопасное место. Они оставили ее в автобусе, занятие исключительно собственным побегом ради выживания. На первых порах осознание этого было сокрушительным, но затем было заменено на вид сердитой обиды, и она схватила свои вещи, неуклюже двинувшись по проходу автобуса с новой решимостью, пока она шла ее бедра ударялись о сидения, а ноги путались об их металлические ножки, угрожая ей падением.

Отлично! Она не нуждается в них. Она была вполне способна уйти от автобуса, как полноценный трудоспособный человек. Несмотря о предположении некоторых людей, что в ее «состоянии» она неспособна ничего сделать без посторонней помощи, она на самом деле была вполне способна позаботиться о себе!

Конечно, она пренебрегла воспоминанием о ее старом противнике; лестнице.

Достигнув верхней ступеньки, расположенной на выходе из транспорта, Мира остановилась, обдумывая дальнейшие действия. У нее никогда не получалось пройти лестницу без посторонней помощи. Обычные лестницы преодолевать было тяжело, но возможно, а лестницы в автобусе были довольно рискованными для нее. Они были неуклюжими и крутыми, из-за чего она боялась, что может оступиться. После очередной ступеньки наступил самый страшный момент последнего шага на землю. Каждый раз, когда она была вынуждена бросить вызов этому, ее одолевал необоснованный страх, что она собиралась спрыгнуть с очень высокой скалы. Или, возможно, что она вот-вот выпрыгнет из самолета, как ей казалось. Мгновенное чувство невесомости всегда заставляло ее нервничать, и всегда была волна смущения от других, которые не могли понять, как можно бояться чего-то такого… обыденного. Как будто ей и так не хватало с чем справляться самостоятельно без добавления в список «пару шагов вниз по ступеньках».

Сделав глубокий бодрящий вздох, она взяла свою трость и сделала первый шаг. Ничего плохого не случилось. Она была очень довольна собой, и сделала следующие два шага, как профессионал. Теперь она чувствовала себя очень счастливой, преодолевая следующую ступень. Но в ее мгновенном чувстве безопасности она забыла, что у автобуса четыре ступеньки, а не пять. Так что когда она опустила ногу ожидая нащупать следующую ступеньку, то встретилась с пустым пространством, и из нее вырвался быстрый вскрик. Бесцеремонно выпав из машины, Мира упала на землю, ее солнцезащитные очки отлетели куда-то в сторону, где она не могла их достать. Ее глаза теперь были не закрыты от людей, которых здесь все равно не было, чтобы смотреть на нее, смотреть на ее лицо, и на мир, который она не могла видеть. Вокруг себя она могла слышать пение птиц, проникающее сквозь шум листвы деревьев. Они звучали так мирно, что резко контрастировало с адом, который разворачивался всего в паре километров вниз по пути в Централ Сити.

Все эти люди, она с ужасом представляла, что могло случиться с ними. Она похолодела до костей, и живот неприятно скрутило при воспоминании о собственной семье. Ее мать была дома с гриппом, ее отец, генеральный директор металлургического завода на окраине города, был на работе, и ее старший брат Тони, учился далеко в колледже в штате Вирджиния. Сколько раз Тони просил семью приехать жить к нему, подальше от эпицентра вторжения автоботов? Ее отец отказался покинуть свой дом на произвол судьбы, а ее мать была слишком напугана, чтобы думать о переезде. Ее родители были итальянскими иммигрантами, которые переехали в Орегон в конце 60-х годов, спасаясь от насилия и растущих войн мафии там. Любимый дядя Энтони Миры (в честь которого и был назван Тони) был застрелен возле своего дома после того, как он "оскорбил" члена местной мафиозной семьи. Ее родители не захотели больше убегать. Тем не менее, было принято единогласное решение, что Мира будет жить с Тони. Мира находила это решение не справедливым.

Она не хотела оставлять их, но ее родители были очень упертые; черт, это все были их безудержные итальянские гены.

- Миракола, - мать сказала ей с сильным акцентом, используя полное имя Миры. – Для тебя намного безопаснее будет пойти с Тони. Он сможет лучше позаботиться о тебе, чем мы. И когда ты закончишь старшую школу, ты сможешь поступить в колледж Тони, он прямо через дорогу, очень удобно, не правда ли?

Нет, это было неправдой. Это звучало ужасно, но у нее не было никаких рычагов давления в этом вопросе. Родители купили своей дочери билет на автобус до Вирджинии, и отъезд был запланирован на пятницу.

Нападение автоботов началось в 14.05 в среду, спустя пять минут после объявления от одного из их офицеров.

Все произошло слишком внезапно и выглядело очень сюрреалистичным, Мира до сих пор могла чувствовать крепкую хватку своего неизвестного героя, который помог ей выйти из класса во время этого хаоса. Тогда, сидя на уроке истории у нее было предвзятое мнение о событиях, которые должны были произойти. Даже когда телевизор, который показывал видео о Нормандской операции «Оверлорд», резко выключился, она продолжала быть в блаженном неведенье. Разумеется, она не видела, как он отключился, но она услышала, как голос диктора исказился и исчез в статических шумах.

_Все ее одноклассники вокруг оживились, теряясь в догадках, что могло случиться с видео, которое они, вроде как внимательно смотрели. Вероятно, их учитель возился с проклятой аппаратурой, думая, что магнитофон просто заживал кассету, но через несколько секунд после этого статика исчезла, и все вокруг ахнули, она могла слышать, как люди неудобно перемещаются на своих местах. Она слышала чьи-то ругательства. _

_- Это этот робот снова… - кто-то кратко сказал._

_Другой голос, который явно не принадлежал диктору, прозвучал из телевизора, и в комнате повисла гробовая тишина. Обращаясь к ним, заговорил холодный, металлический голос с нотками раздражения и презрения. Холодок пробежал по комнате._

_- Жители Централ Сити; несмотря на предварительное предупреждение о последствиях сопротивления и, несмотря на наше великодушное решение позволить вашему городу осуществлять свою мирную деятельность, ваши местные власти сочли удовлетворительным выступить против законной власти Империи Автоботов. В дальнейшем, репрессии будут проводиться, как диктует наша предыдущая декларация. Следовательно, Централ Сити переходит непосредственно под контроль автоботов, немедленно. Все граждане должны явиться в мэрию для безоговорочной капитуляции, отказавшись от любых видов оружия. Любое сопротивление будет подавлено силой и любой, кто попытается бежать из назначенных пределов города, будет уничтожен на месте. _

_Передача резко прекратилась и в классе повисла тяжелая тишина, перед тем как начался сущий ад. Девушки кричали и плакали, мальчики возмущались и проклинали, и раздался своеобразный звук, когда все начали собирать свои школьные принадлежности по сумкам. Имело место массовое столпотворение около двери, пока учитель не прикрикнул на них, чтобы успокоились. Растерянность и паника наполнили комнату. _

_Мира осталась сидеть на стуле, сжимая свою трость и сумку, слишком напуганная и смущенная, чтобы двигаться. Кто-то схватил ее за руку и заставил подняться на ноги. _

_- Давай, шевелись!_

_Ее толкнули вперед через толпу студентов, которые пробивали себе дорогу в зал. Рука, схватившая запястье Миры так крепко, как будто от этого зависела чья-то жизнь, вела ее сквозь море паники и страха пораженных подростков. Несколько долгих минут толканий, ругательств и криков, и таинственный защитник Миры вывел ее в главный зал школы к выходу. _

_Из громкоговорителя раздался натянутый и колеблющийся от страха голос директора. _

_- Все студенты и преподаватели, пожалуйста, внимательно прислушайтесь к этому объявлению, - проговорил он. – Школа в настоящее время эвакуирована, и все студенты должны пройти на автостоянку. Автобусы ждут, чтобы увезти всех из города в безопасное место. Я прошу всех, остаться спокойным и слушать учителя. Держитесь вместе и, пожалуйста, сохраняйте спокойствие. Автобусы отвезут вас всех в ближайший населенный пункт за пределами города ... – пауза, прежде чем он добавил: - Да поможет нам Бог..._

_И тогда включилась пожарная сигнализация вперемешку с оглушающим шумом от всех остальных, что казалось, только усугубило напряженную ситуацию. Студенты запаниковали, и она чувствовала, как все толкали ее, и крик достигал своего пика. Обнадеживающая рука неизвестного героя на ее запястье исчезла, и она вскрикнула после потери контакта. Ее оттолкнули к шкафчикам, выпуклый замок на дверце больно впился в спину, прежде чем человеческий поток снова ее подхватил. _

_- Но они сказали, что убьют любого, кто попытается бежать! – она слышала отдаленный крик студента. _

_- А как ты думаешь, что они сделают с нами, если мы пойдем в мэрию?! – крикнул другой в ответ. _

_- Божебожебожебоже…_

_- Всем успокоится! – крикнул учитель. _

* * *

Она зацепилась ногой за корень дерева, который вполне было по силе заметить обычному человеку, и растянулась на земле с возмущенным криком тревоги, в то время как ясное чувство «вот черт» прошлось по ней. Ее сердце безжалостно забилось в горле, грозясь выскочить наружу, и в висках чувствовалась пульсирующая боль, как будто стук барабанов войны. Пошарив дрожащими руками, Мира нащупала землю вокруг себя, чувствуя губчатый мох и острые края сухих опавших листьев. Носом она ощущала запах свежей земли и с накатившей волной удовлетворения она поняла, что достигла сухой части леса. Как бы в подтверждение этого она ощутила тепло на своей спине, когда солнце осветило ее потрепанное и уставшее тело.

_Ну слава богу ..._

Она немного проползла на четвереньках в поиске своей трости и, найдя ее всего в нескольких шагах, осторожно встала на ноги. Все еще дрожа от резкого падения, ей понадобилась минута, чтобы успокоится и убедить свое трепещущее сердце отойти от такого энергичного ритма.

Весь мир, на один блаженный миг, стал тихим и спокойным. Не было нужды куда-то спешить, спешить и еще раз спешить, не нужно было слышать крики ужаса своих сверстников…. Кругом была тишина.

Она понятия не имела, как далеко она зашла и в каком направлении идет. Даже если бы она _могла_ видеть, она сомневается, что ей бы стало легче от этого. Люди терялись в лесах каждый день, многих из них так никогда и не находили. С этой мыслью ее прошибло вдохновение. Возможно, если она продолжит идти вперед, то настолько затеряется в чаще леса, что ни одному роботу, который придет искать сбежавших гражданских, не удастся отыскать ее. В восторге от этой идеи, она двинулась вперед с удвоенной энергией. Она продвинула трость вперед и обнаружила то, что вполне могло испортить ее маршрут. Ее трость вдруг опустилась куда-то и она мгновенно остановилась.

_Ров? _Подумала она и постучала красным наконечником палки по краю. Она услышала слабый звук, когда комок грязи оторвался от края, где она постучала тростью, и упал вниз, а затем небольшой всплеск. Вода от последних затяжных зимних дождей превратила канаву в небольшой ручей. Осторожно она стала на колени и опустила трость в канаву, пытаясь измерить ее глубину. Даже с вытянутой рукой она не смогла коснуться дна своей тростью. Поднявшись на ноги Мира развернулась, чтобы найти какой-нибудь другой путь, когда она услышала звук, похожий на треск ветки. Измотанные нервы заставили ее ум напрячься, и она дернулась назад и вдруг земля под одной ногой просела и ушла вниз.

Невероятный жар прошел над ее головой в момент, когда она упала. Завизжав при этом, она поползла в канаву, прижимаясь животом к стенке, прежде чем ее ноги коснулись дна. Медленно текущая вода просачивалась сквозь ее одежду, и на ее ноги надавил ряд небольших камней, которые выстроились вдоль дна. Они издавали щелкающие звуки, когда она оттолкнулась от них ногами, чтобы выбраться.

- Квинт! Я промазал.

Она подняла голову со стоном, ум плыл в коктейле из головокружения, адреналина и беспокойства. Ее руки дрожали после устрашающего падения, когда она подняла одну к своему затылку, где в скором времени должна была вырасти внушающих размеров шишка. Сделав быстрый неустойчивый вздох, Мира толкнула себя в сидячее положение. Она чувствовала головную боль и тошноту, желудок неприятно скрутило.

Грубый, неумолимый смех донесся откуда-то сверху.

- _Ой_, неужели бедный маленький хлюпик упал? – спросил голос насмешливо. Ее тело похолодело, и ее сердце сильнее забилось в груди. Она услышала треск земли под огромным весом и резкий крик потревоженных птиц вперемешку со скрежетом металла, что заставило ее сердце биться еще сильнее.

_О, боже... _ее ум бессвязно прокричал в ужасе. _Это один __из них. Автобот! _

- Тебе просто надо _было_ взять и осложнить это для нас обоих, м-да? Нельзя было просто остаться со всей группой и сделать это _проще, нет._ Потому что, не дай Праймус, вам людям, хоть раз, поступить логически. – Застонал автобот. Она слышала, как робот сделал несколько шагов влево, а затем несколько шагов вправо как будто он случайно прогуливался вдоль линии напротив нее. Неистовые удары сердца барабанили в ее ушах. Пальцы пульсировали в унисон с каждым ударом, во рту пересохло. Все тело болело, и она почувствовала, что безнадежно загнана в угол.

Над ней маячил автобот неизвестных размеров и у Миры возникло противоречие между желанием увидеть своего палача и первобытным страхом перед тем, что она могла бы увидеть, если бы появилась такая возможность.

Ее трость… где ее трость? Пальцы дрожали, когда она медленно и тихо искала, пока ее разум и уши отдавали свое внимание внушительному механическому монстру.

- Просто взяла и сбежала, ай-ай-ай. Плохая девочка. Ты слышала, что сказал Проул: все граждане должны явиться в мэрию для безоговорочной капитуляции. – На момент была пауза, в течение которой она могла слышать смещение большой массы металла, сопровождаемое мягким ропотом гидравлики. – А надо было слушать.

Мира облизала высохшие губы. Легкая дрожь в теле заставила ее чувствовать себя очень плохо.

- Т-ты… ты собираешься убить меня? – она заставила себя спросить. Она сжала руки в кулаки, все ее тело напряглось, и подавляющий ужас охватил ее. На мгновение она была ошеломлена, что все еще могла говорить.

- Не принимай это на свой счет, - небрежно сказал голос. Она снова слышала, как перемещается металл и отчетливый звук взведения оружия. – Приказы и все такое. Ты понимаешь. Ну, до свиданья хлюпик. Приятно было познакомиться.

Миракола Занси приготовила себя к худшему; она стиснула зубы и закрыла глаза, на короткий миг, вспоминая свое детство и подростковые годы, перед тем как внезапно не вернулась в реальность. Она могла представить в своем уме нависшую над ней гору металла, которая направляет дуло своего оружия прямо ей в лицо. Было ли это оружие стреляющее пулями? Или лазером? У них были лазеры? Все говорили, что они были пришельцами, значит, возможно, лазеры у них были как в «Звездных войнах» или «Звездном пути». Почему она не вслушивалась в новости более тщательно? Почему она не слушала, когда ее отец читал газетные статьи вслух? Почему? Почему? _Почему?_

- Почему…? – выдохнула она и вдруг почувствовала ручей горячей жидкости на своих щеках.

Она услышала мягкий щелчок и вздрогнула, почти выпрыгивая из своей кожи, ожидая, что этот звук предшествует выстрелу из пистолета – или это был лазер? – который разорвет воздух и вырвет жизнь из нее. Но ничего не произошло.

- Шарков глючный кусок шлака! – выругался металлический гигант. – Вечно перебои в работе, как сейчас, прямо в середине миссии!

Была целая серия щелчков и брязганья, которые, казалось, несли торопливый характер с оттенком раздражения, когда автобот пытался исправить свое оружие и мрачно бормотал себе под нос:

- В топку это выданное шлаковое военное оружие… дурацкий Проул и его приказы… с моей собственной винтовкой все отлично… но нет, великий и могучий командир счел ее слишком расточительной… знаем мы этих идиотских изготовителей Айкона… Ай! Этот кусок старого лома доконает меня рано или поздно.

Мира незначительно расслабилась. Образно говоря, перед ней открылось окно возможностей. Может быть, ей удастся воззвать к его светлой стороне… если она у него есть, конечно. Делая глубокий вдох, она заговорила.

- П-почему они не позволяют… использовать свое собственное оружие?

- Потому что мой командир полный шлак. Вот почему.

- Почему бы просто… не получить новое? Или… исправить это?

- Потому что ни один мех с рабочим процессором даже не станет пытаться покупать оружие у Айронхайда, и я не стану рисковать, чтобы мою корму взорвало в лаборатории Уилджека.

- Ты всегда можешь… просто уйти и сказать, что убил меня.

Автобот мрачно усмехнулся.

- Хорошая попытка, малышка. Но этого не будет. Я никогда не оставляю работу незавершенной. Никогда. Я думаю, я мог бы просто наступить на тебя,… _но _я не хочу, чтобы вся эта мерзкая органическая жидкость и ткани покрыли меня и чтобы эта дрянь засохла на моих шарнирах. Нееет, спасибо. Я не понимаю, как Клиффджамперу может нравиться покрывать всего себя циркулирующей жидкостью людей. Это _отвратительно_. И один маленький человек не стоит того чтобы идти в ремонтный отсек, чтобы доктор Псих прочистил мои сочленения электросварочным аппаратом. Нет, ты просто должна ждать, извини. Хотя… эй! По крайней мере, это будет более… забыл это слово, а! Гуманно. Таким образом, будет гуманнее. Без страданий. Без драматической концовки. Быстро и чисто – э-э, ну, относительно чисто.

Она слышала клацанье от его попыток исправить свою винтовку, и Мира начала быстро напрягать свой мозг в попытке придумать что-нибудь, хоть что-нибудь, что могло бы помочь ей. Ее нервы были на приделе. Трудно было мыслить. Ее трость! Где ее дурацкая трость? Как ребенок, отчаянно ищущий своего потерянного плюшевого мишку, она в очередной раз сделала попытку найти свою трость, пока ее противник отвлекся. После короткого периода времени, она нашла ее в нескольких шагах от своей левой ноги. Медленно и бесшумно Мира наклонилась вперед, чтобы взять потерянный предмет. Ее пальцы обхватили ручку и потянули за нее, металлическая часть трости заскрежетала при ударе об камни. Она вздрогнула от звука.

Раздраженное шарканье Автобота прекратилось, и он рявкнул на нее: - Эй! Оставайся на месте, или я, в самом деле, просто прихлопну тебя ногой! И положи обратно эту… штуку.

Она замерла, но свою трость так и не отпустила.

- Я сказал, положи обратно, - повторил автобот.

Ее тело атаковал неконтролируемый озноб.

- Это просто моя трость, - заверила она, показную смелость ее тона затмевал страх, который заставлял голос колебаться и дрожать. - Это просто... моя трость...

Была вдумчивая пауза, а затем короткий и веселый смех.

- Какой бестолковый выбор оружия. Даже ваши примитивные снаряды на порядок эффективнее, чем металлическая палка, - подчеркнул он с пренебрежением. – Я не буду просить повторно; кинь это.

- А э-это не… не оружие, - она запнулась умоляюще. Если в свой последний миг ей разрешат держать что-то для комфорта, то пусть это будет ее трость. – Мне нужно это… Я… я использую это, чтобы видеть...

Робот громко и неистово рассмеялся, посылая рябь движения по лесу. Птицы с испуганным и раздраженным чириканьем взлетели в небо, чтобы найти насест поспокойнее. Сверху на нее посыпались листья, пока она сидела на земле в канаве с грязью и дрожала от страха в ожидании смерти.

- Человек ты, что держишь меня за идиота? Ты что считаешь, я активировался всего цикл назад? Хм? Я бы не продвинулся так далеко в рядах автоботов, если бы был доверчивым. Я далек от восприятия доверчивости. Если ты собиралась врать мне, то хотя бы могла сделать это белее _убедительно. _

Она не хотела расставаться с тростью. Она не могла. Для нее это и было чувством комфорта, держать что-то реальное и осязаемое, учитывая обстоятельства, которые, даже сейчас, казались нереальным и немыслимым. Даже перед лицом смерти, она все еще не была в состоянии поверить, что она вот-вот умрет. Это было неправильно, все это было ужасно неправильно. Это просто ненормально, как если бы небо было внизу, а земля наверху, птицы гавкали, а утки мяукали. Деревья были сделаны из зефира, и все движется в калейдоскопе цветов. За чернильной темнотой, которая доминировала в ее жизни в течение многих лет с тех пор, как автомобильная авария унесла ее зрение, она могла видеть цвета; красный и синий, фиолетовый и оранжевый. Красный. Было много-много красного цвета. Ее юный разум кружился где-то далеко без направления или назначения, пытаясь объяснить, почему она была здесь, как она пришла к этому, и куда она пойдет в итоге. Ее разум, который несмотря ни на что не хотел сдаваться перед надвигающейся угрозой смерти, даже находясь под прицелом винтовки пришельца.

Ее упрямые итальянские гены не позволяли ей отпустить свой единственный якорь в реальность.

- Я не вру! Я действительно использую это чтобы видеть.

- Перестань пытаться спровоцировать меня. Ты начинаешь меня раздражать. Теперь брось палку, шарк его!

- Действительно! Мне нужно это, потому что я сле…

- Не смей _спорить_ со мной ты маленький _червяк_! – зарычал автобот. Земля содрогнулась от громкого треска прямо перед ней. Капли воды и камни разлетелись повсюду, забрасывая ее дрожащее тело. Мира закричала и подняла руки, закрывая ими глаза. Трость была вырвана из ее рук, она услышала визг гнущегося металла и свист рассекаемого воздуха, когда гигант откинул ее в сторону. Жесткие и поразительно теплые пальцы гигантской руки обернулись вокруг нее и ее резко подняли вверх, вызывая головокружение. Огромные пальца сдавили ее, перебив дыхание, и она вдохнула в отчаянии, чтобы наполнить свои легкие. Ее желудок упал куда-то вниз, голова сильно кружилась. Ее охватила такая паника, которую она еще не испытывала никогда в жизни, и осознание того, что она вот-вот умрет сейчас ударило ее. Руки растопырились в стороны на жестком металле, и горячие слезы брызнули из глаз. Мутными и бесцветными глазами она смотрела перед собой в ужасе.

Его хватка внезапно ослабла.

- О, - сказал он немного скучающим тоном. Она могла чувствовать, как его холодные механические глаза смотрят на нее и она задрожала в их свету. – Я понял. Ты видишь с помощью палки… ха. Потому что ты слепая. Кхм. Ошибочка вышла.

- Пожалуйста... – прохрипела она сквозь слезы. - Отпусти меня... пожалуйста...

- Хм, - он задумался. - Нет, я так не думаю. Я только что догадался, как это сделать чисто и легко, без использования винтовки.

_Нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет…_Повторяла она про себя как мантру, отрицая происходящее, пытаясь заглянуть в себя и найти хоть что-то что могло помочь ей, но ничего не получалось. Она почувствовала себя очень плохо, ее дыхание ускорилось, выходя быстрыми тяжелыми вздохами. Она ощутила движение, но не видя, что происходит, она не смогла больше ничего знать; куда он несет ее или что он планирует сделать с ней, когда они доберутся до нужного места. У нее появилось много вопросов.

Его заверения о «гуманной» смерти, как-то не успокаивали.

- Знаешь что, – обратился он к ней, - я не получаю никакого удовольствия от такого рода работы. Отрицать не стану. Я киллера по профессии, и я отношусь к своей работе очень серьезно. Так что, когда меня заставили заниматься этим отстойным выслеживанием человечков, это меня просто взбесило. Шарк, если бы мне не приказали порвать вас ребята на мелкие кусочки, я бы даже пальцем не шевельнул. Но, как я уже говорил: приказы и все такое. Ты должна быть благодарна, что ушла подальше от остальных… - он усмехнулся, - хотя, учитывая твое неудачное «состояние», я не думаю, что это было преднамеренно. Ты очень счастливое белковое, ты знаешь это? Клиффджампер разорвали бы тебя на куски вместе с остальными. Или просто бы раздавил тебя в своем автомобильном режиме. В зависимости от того что ему подскажет воображение на данный момент. Понимаешь ли, он слегка импульсивен, когда довольный. Всегда было интересно, как он очищает _свои_суставы от этой органической дряни.

Изумление, словно, прозрачная пленка покрыло лицо Мираколы.

_Мертвы ...? Все они были мертвы? Все?_

- Что насчет города? – спросила она с отчаянием, у нее начиналась истерика. – Что вы собираетесь делать с городом? И всеми людьми в нем?

- Наверняка, все уже мертвы. - Его тон был равнодушным, почти обыденным. – Остальные уже подожгли место, скорее всего.

Ее сознание застыло и что-то внутри нее закричало.

Горячие слезы капали ей на лицо, она просто не могла поверить. Нет. Нет! Ее родители... они не могли... этого не может быть! НЕТ! Все что она знала, все о чем заботилась! Ее жизнь, ее мир ... это не может быть правдой. Вы не могли просто в один момент уничтожить столько жизней! Это было невозможно! Нет... нет. НЕТ!

Тогда она осознала, что она не кричала вслух, это было глубоко внутри. В этот миг она начала яростно извиваться в руках автобота. Это было весьма неэффективно, но оставаться послушной она больше не собиралась. Если ей суждено умереть, то она усложнит для него эту задачу, и уж точно покажет ему _свое_ отношение.

- Эй, прекрати это. - Захват руки сжался. Она проигнорировала это и закричала.

- Отпусти меня! – вскрикнула она, отчаянно молотя по металлическим пальцам, пока собственные руки не заболели; ее голос превратился в пронзительный визг. - Отпусти меня прямо сейчас! Ты чертов ублюдок! _Убийца!_ Вы _все_убийцы без чувств или сердца! У вас нет чести! Я надеюсь, что вы все умрете _мучительной_ и _унизительной_смертью и будете страдать по сто лет за каждую жизнь, которую вы забрали! Отправляйся и упади в _вулкан_ ты хренов демон! _Черт_, с какого ада вы все выползли! Vivo la resistenza!

Удивительно, но рука отпустила ее. Она рухнула на землю, на сухую высокую траву, прорастающую вверх, как тонкие колючие пальцы. Земля была ровная, а не ухабистая и скалистая, как в лесу. Легкий ветерок охватила область, принеся с собой слабый запах огня. Она рухнула под своим собственным весом, на колени, больно ударившись о землю, боль отдалась аж в бедро. Слезы полились из ее глаз и рыдания вырвались из горла. Она всхлипнула и повернула голову туда, где по ее мнению находился автобот, глядя на него со всем остатком смелости.

Сверху над ней раздался мрачный, тяжелый голос с нотками презрения и раздражения.

- У тебя есть десять секунд, чтобы убраться отсюда так далеко, как эти жалкие отростки, которые вы называете ноги, смогут тебя унести. Начиная от сейчас.

Без лишних мыслей она развернулась и побежала в противоположную сторону от того места откуда звучал голос автобота, настолько быстро насколько ее ноги могли ее унести, не заботясь о том куда она бежит и что «может» там увидеть. Одну вещь она знала наверняка; она будет бежать так далеко насколько это возможно. Куда она пойдет, если у нее получится это,… у нее в голове было много вопросов, но они незначительно повлияли на нее.

_Беги_, кричал ее разум. _Просто беги и не останавливайся…_

Ее шаги были неуклюжими и неустойчивыми. Она не была создана для бега, но это было нечто инстинктивное, что никогда не забудешь, как делать. Когда ее ноги оттолкнулись сильнее и быстрее, чем когда либо, ветер просвистел мимо ушел, лаская каждую прядь волос, и странное ощущение спокойствия и освобождения пришло к ней. Она никогда не чувствовал себя свободной, как в этот момент бега.

Бежать во имя спасения своей жизни.

Она слышала ветер и мягкий щебет певчих птиц. Запах земли наполнил ее ноздри, и она вдохнула воздух. Абсолютная свобода.

Мягкий звук обратил ее внимание на небо. Слабый свист. Она повернула голову к источнику шума, и что-то твердое и тяжелое внезапно ударило ее в висок, послышался треск костей черепа. Звуки и ощущения мгновенно исчезли, а тело рухнуло на землю.

* * *

Блейз наблюдал, как маленький органик упал в нескольких километрах от того места где он стоял. Камню удалось поразить цель, хотя и не так прицельно, как хотелось бы.

Он мог бы жить с этим.

Как ни как, он не считал это реальной работой, реальный успехом. Где честь в уничтожении этих людей? Они едва могли воевать. Нет вызова. Нет славы. Бессмысленная трата энергии, насколько он думал. Но он был не тем, кто осмелится указать своему начальству на такие вещи, иначе он бы непременно оказался в таких ужасных местах, как лаборатория Персептора, ремонтный отсек Рэтчета, кабинет Проула, или… личный отсек Лорда Прайма. Он только раз посетил комнату, и тогда все было хорошо, но больше он бы не хотел этого. Он ничего не мог поделать, но постоянно волновался, чтобы не ляпнуть что-нибудь глупое, за что его голову могут поставить на вершину этой адской полки, где хранились головы старых поверженных врагов Прайма. Он поежился, представляя себе это.

Позаботиться о человеке было довольно просто, понадобился всего лишь точный бросок камня, чтобы сбить ее. Если бы она не повернулась в последнюю секунду, то камень бы ударил у основания черепа, разрушая шейные позвонки и, возможно, ее спинной мозг. Быстрая безболезненная смерть, как он и обещал. Но вместо этого, маленький органик решил остаться непокорным до конца, и получил болезненный удар в голову. Если бы он не убил ее мгновенно, она, вероятно, истекала бы кровью. Может быть, она даже была парализована? Ну что ж. Некоторые дикие органические хищники, вероятно, разорвут ее на куски в течение нескольких часов, и уберут любые следы ее существования.

Он повернулся, чтобы уйти.

Люди. Из своих наблюдений он выдел, что они были маленькими и хрупкими существами. Самый высокий представитель их расы едва достигал к началу коленной пластины меха среднего размера, и все же они действовали, как будто они были больше, более превосходными существами; завышенное чувство собственного превосходства. Он слышал утверждение Проула, что они были нелогичными существами, которые сопротивлялись естественному порядку вещей, противоборствуя правилам Империи Автоботов.

Тем не менее, это в некотором роде было поэтически, как он считал, если не раздражительно; маленькие существа выступают против более сильных и совершенных существ. Он начал понимать, почему Лорд Прайм считал этих существ такой помехой и почему их нужно поработить. _Если_один белковый может быть таким дерзким и раздражать его так прямо, он мог представить какие могут быть проблемы с населением, если не уделить этому должного внимания.

Как такое низкое существо смело обвинить _его_ в отсутствии чести? Он жил ею. Честь и слава заставили его продвигать себя все дальше и дальше в своем ремесле. Она ничего не знала о чести. Жизнь этого маленького существа была лишь непродолжительным эпизодом в великой схеме вещей. Как она могла знать, не говоря уже понять истинный смысл чести. Это было смешно.

Он повернулся обратно к полю с высокой сухой травой на один миг, чтобы посмотреть на тело слепой девушки, лежащее между желтоватой органической растительностью. Он нахмурился. Ее последние слова его озадачили. Он до сих пор слышал ее голос, подобный звону в голове.

_Vivo la resistenza!_

Что шлак его это значит? Он запомнил, чтобы узнать это позже. Сейчас все чего он хотел это добраться до Арка, запереться в своем отсеке и перезарядится до тех пор, пока он не сможет мыслить объективно. Какая слава в этой фазе их поспешной экспансии. Провести несколько дневных циклов охоты на крошечных органических двуногих, потом возвратится на базу для перезарядки, развлечься парой кулачных боев, а затем путь обратно в поле, чтобы еще охотиться за хлюпиками. О, слава...

_Нет._

На других завоеванных планетах было больше славы в победе. Много достойных и сложных противников, чтобы отточить свои навыки. Как Ньюбулон. Эта завоевательская кампания была славной, Блейз лично заслужил официальное признание от Лорда Прайма. Победа на Ньюбулон была успехом, который обеспечил ему место на борту Арка, а затем приземления на этом грязевом шаре. Ирония, по-видимому, имеет чувство юмора. Местные люди были похожи на ньюбулонцев во многих отношениях; маленькие, органические, примитивные. Но, в то время, как ньюбулонцы значительно уступали автоботам, они, безусловно, были более продвинуты чем эти… обезьяны. Люди глупые, невежественные, подверженные панике и у них слабая психика. Они едва сопротивлялись, чтобы не начать кричать и бегать без смысла.

Все еще глядя на тело органической фем, Блейз сузил оптику и почувствовал, что его системы заполняет гнев. Что-то в ее последних словах его беспокоило. Перекинув свою глючную винтовку через плечо, он начал трудный путь обратно к месту встречи, чтобы увидится с другими.

Он исчез в темноте леса, прогоняя все это со своего процессора, и стал размышлять о своей орудийной проблеме.

* * *

Сознание постепенно возвращалось, а вот ощущения – нет. Все болело и пульсировало, и это заняло много времени, прежде чем она смогла осознать боль и дать ей имя. Ее руки дрожали, ощутив твердую поверхность под ней, некоторые части тела занемели, от долго лежания в одной позе. Ее голова плыла в темноте, и она никак не могла осознать себя. Головная боль просто убивала ее. Она попыталась сесть, но сильная пульсация в висках заставила ее вернуться в прежнее положение с болезненным стоном. Во рту собралась кровь. В какой-то момент везде была гробовая тишина. Она даже могла слышать ветер. Стало холодно, давление в нижней части ее живота усилилось и это стало сложнее игнорировать. Она снова попыталась встать, чтобы не спорить с зовом природы, но боль во всем теле снова заставила ее лежать на месте. В этом случае альтернативы не было, пришлось прибегнуть к не самому благородному решению проблемы.

Звуки постепенно возвращались, но были тихими, искаженными и кривыми, и она могла слышать только одним ухом. Она слышала шумы, которые сливались воедино над ней. Она почувствовала, как кто-то мягко подтолкнул ее плечо. Она застонала. Звук становился все ближе, а затем еще один прибавился к первому.

С запозданием она осознала, что это голоса. Она почувствовала, как кто-то прикоснулся к ее голове сбоку, и тело прошило болезненным спазмом.

Смутные голоса стали четче, и она смогла разобрать слова.

- … ты слышишь меня? Эй, девушка, слышишь меня?

- О, Господи. Как думаешь, она долго здесь лежит?

- Кое-какое время я бы сказал.

- Посмотри на всю эту кровь. Мать его, да это просто чудо, что она еще жива!

- Ну, это может не продлится долго, так что иди за грузовиком. Мы заберем ее с собой на базу.

- Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея, Нат? Я имею ввиду, что если эти роботы просто оставили ее здесь, как приманку для людей вроде нас, чтобы потом всех убить?

- Я не думаю, что они настолько терпеливы. К тому же она может быть выжившим с Централ Сити.

- Централ Сити? Я думал, они уже истребили всех там.

- Очевидно, кто-то оказался небрежным в работе. Посмотри на ее голову, ты видишь?

- … ага.

- Травма нанесена тупым предметом. Посмотри с лева от себя, приятель.

- …

- На камень посмотри, идиот, а не на свою ногу.

- Ох… ах, хренотень какая.

- Ага. Так что иди и подгони чертов грузовик!

- Ладно, ладно, я пойду подгоню гребанный грузовик. Не выпрыгни из своих штанишек.

Она осознала, как ее тело подняли, все болело как от огня, а затем куда-то понесли. Она хотела запротестовать против этого, но потом вспомнила, что не может. Ее голова раскалывалась, и она почувствовала теплую липкую жидкость, каплями стекающую по лицу. Она открыла глаза, чтобы увидеть чернильную темноту, перед тем как ее зрение подверглось искажению и очистилось, перейдя в яркое восприятие, которого у нее не было со времен детства.

Она вскрикнула и подняла руки, чтобы покрыть свои глаза. Темная фигура рядом с ней удивленно подскочила.

- Черт! Что случилось с ней?

- Я не знаю, она просто начала кричать, - ее схватили за запястья, пытаясь оторвать руки от лица. – Эй! Девочка, эй! Что случилось? Скажи мне, что случилось?

Молодой человек успешно справился с ее руками и посмотрел ей в глаза. Ее радужная оболочка глаза была окрашена в смешанный красный, синий, желтый, коричневый, фиолетовый и черный цвета, словно калейдоскоп. Он ошарашено отошел от нее, тяжело дыша.

- Твою мать, чувак! Ее глаза…

Мира открыла рот, и ее голос был наполнен множеством эмоций, после того как она откашляла кровь. Слезы наполнили ее широко раскрытие красочные глаза и смешивались с кровью на лице.

- Я… я м-могу видеть!


End file.
